Sweet and Innocent NOT
by chaosjk
Summary: naruto is out walking to get his favourite food when he realises he's being followed.
1. sweet not anymore

Sweet and Innocent...NOT

(Set after time skip)

Naruto was walking down the street to his favorite ramen shop when he got the feeling someone was following him. He turned round and saw nothing so instead of going to get some ramen Naruto decided for the stalked to become the stalker.

Hinata (naruto's stalker) thought naruto had seen her and panicked hiding behind a shopping stall. "I hope he didn't see me." she thought. Peering round the stall she had hidden behind only to find out naruto was no longer there, she looked around to try and find him but to no avail, she sighed and decided to do some special training she normally does at a waterfall (if you don't know what I mean watch episode 150 and 151).

Naruto of course didn't dissapear he just hopped on a roof to see his surroundings. When he saw hinata looking around for someone naruto just went into major confusion. "Hinata, why is she following me." he said to himself. "I'll just follow her and find find out" He stated with a triumphant grin and went off to follow her.

(At the waterfall)

Naruto to say the least was speechless hinata just got completely naked right there and was dancing and naruto couldn't help but stare at hinata's tender features. Unfortunately he kept leaning forward on the branch he was on snapped sending him straight on top of a nude hinata. To say hinata was surprised would be an understatement, she screamed at the top of her lungs before she hit her head and fell unconscious. At this point naruto was in a state of panic and shock, what happen if he was found on top of an unconscious naked girl let alone the hyuuga clan heir he would be killed on the spot.

He calmed himself down and tried to wake hinata up without looking at her very attention seeking parts. After a few minutes of shaking and calling hinata awoke in a bit of a daze when she saw naruto she just grabbed his head, naruto thought she was gonna yell at him instead she kissed him.

Two words went through naruto's head at that instant.

"OH MY GOD" ( oh isn't really a word so there)

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. innocent not anymore

Innocent. Not anymore

(previously)

Two words went through naruto's head at that instant.

"OH MY GOD" ( oh isn't really a word so there)

Now we continue

(Naruto's apartment)

Hinata sat on Naruto's couch while he was making tea for them, as it had been an embarrassing moment for both of them Naruto seeing Hinata in all her splendor and Hinata kissing Naruto obviously they had to talk about it. Naruto came in with a small blush on his face as he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata with no clothes on and the kiss they had so unexpectedly had. He gave Hinata her tea and sat down next to her not daring to look at her in case she might appear naked in front of him again.

Hinata never felt so embarrassed not only had naruto seen her naked she thought she was dreaming when she saw him and like all her naruto dreams she kisses him.

"oh no Naruto might know how I feel about him now and he saw me naked goodbye self respect." She thought. She remembered how she realized it wasn't a dream before she went wide eyed then blacked out and naruto had to go through the process of waking her up again.

After several minutes naruto decided to speak.

"soo ummm why did you kiss me Hinata" He said in a nervous tone.

B-b-because I thought i-i w-was -dr-r-reaming" she replied

"Why do you dream about kissing me" Naruto asked with confusion on his face. Hinata did not realise what she said until naruto said it she blushed really hard this. "c-c-cause u-ummm" she just couldn't get the words out because she knew naruto would reject her, naruto however wanted to know so he wondered what would happen if he kissed her right now.

Naruto being not very smart just leaned forward and kissed her, it was a gentle sweet kiss that left poor Hinata froze completely like stone. When naruto moved back and saw Hinata just sitting there not moving a muscle he got worried that he had gone too far.

"Ummm Hinata you okay". He said, but when he did Hinata looked at him with a scary look in her eyes that seem to say to naruto "IM GONNA GET YOU" For naruto backing away would speel instant death for him.

He kept backing his face easily showing how freaked out he was and Hinata kept advancing on him same look in her eyes till she stopped and mumbled something so quietly that naruto barely heard it but he did. "bed." upon hearing this utter terror formed on his face as he took his eyes from hers and turned to see they were in his bedroom and right behind him was his bed. He turned back looking at her and seeing a perverted grin on her face she attacked knocking him on the bed where poor naruto could say in a girly voice "help".

(the morning after)

Naruto awoke thinking back to last night hoping praying it was a dream but he despaired upon seeing the nude girl lying next to him. He could not believe Hinata was that kind of girl to practically rape him not that he didnt like it but still how was he ever going to explain this.

"Ummm Naruto." Said a confused but dangerous voice which caused naruto to shudder in fear as he turned round he saw sakura.

"O-o-oh S-s-sakura how are you." he said "fine but you wont be...YOU PERVERT."

(poor naruto straight from heaven to hell)

(should I make another chapter its all up to the readers)


	3. sweet and innocent deffinetly not

Chapter 3 Sweet and innocent... definitely not.

The peaceful morning air was shattered with the scream of poor naked Naruto running around his apartment from a crazy Sakura hell bent on (unfortunately for Naruto) ripping his balls off.

"AHHHHH SAKURA PLEASE HAVE MERCY, Hinata HEEEELP." screamed Naruto. Hinata had just woken up to the noise of Naruto screaming and was alarmed to see Sakura trying to kill him.

"S-s-sakura w-why are y-y-you here" stuttered Hinata. Said psychotic female stopped her attempts at castrating Naruto. "I came here to get Naruto for the mission we have with Sasuke and Sai but then I found that since Naruto raped you I have a new mission... MAKING SURE THIS PERVERT CAN NEVER USE HIS GENITELS EVER AGAIN." was Sakura's discreet reply before turning to see that Naruto was able to get his underwear and pants on before Sakura had finished her suspiciously prepared speech (she thought child-like Naruto might do that to sweet Hinata wtf is wrong wit u Sakura).

"Ummm a-actually S-s-sakura N-naruto didn't do a-a-anything of t-the sort, ummm i-i w-was the o-one who a-a-advanced on h-him." Hinata timidly replied. Sakura upon hearing this was dumbfounded to say the least, Naruto however took it differently and it was his turn to rant.

"A-advanced on me is that what you call pushing on my bed pinning me down with granny Tsunade like strength then raping me till three in the morning." said Naruto remembering the events that took place on the previous night with a blush forming on his face.

"U-uh w-well y-y-you d-didn't seem t-to o-object to i-it a-at t-the t-t-time" Came Hinata's stuttered reply. "A-and i-if I r-remember r-r-right y-y-you cant r-r-r-rape t-the w-willing." she finished with a small grin on her face.

Naruto scoffed at this comment while sakura was blushing like crazy and decided to leave so as not to witness anymore of what these two did thus mentally scarring her.

"I am a guy so of course I would have to enjoy it cause if I didn't I would be gay or just plain weird, since im only a little weird it would be simple that I should enjoy... ummm w-what you did to me. By the way why did you do that anyway" he finished, the blush almost equaling Hinata's. Hinata froze not knowing what to say. After a few moments she got up from the bed using the covers to...cover herself and then she walked up to him at which Naruto started to sweat about what was going to happen. Hinata took a deep breath suddenly she didn't feel scared anymore.

"You wanna know why I did what I did." she calmly said, Naruto nodded though it was easy to see he was scared about what she was going to do next. Then she let go of the covers letting it slide off her to the floor which caused Naruto's eyes to bulge not to mention other things (hehe), she than put her hands on his shoulders and said. "Because I love you." All fear gone from her eyes she kissed him with full passion and soon Naruto's pants and underwear joined the covers on the floor.

THE END

(its my first one so no im not gonna do a lemon)


End file.
